parrenflusfandomcom-20200214-history
9-5-1900900
Another day has passed. I need to find the motivation to pick up my pen, otherwise I'm not going to survive out here. I feel drained of hope and glee, I've received no consolation for what happened, not from anybody. Every day I'm left with my thoughts and every night the same nightmare takes over my slumber. I see the image of a sphere, one that held many civilisations, disappearing in a burst of light. It's so hot, I can feel the warmth on my face as it explodes, despite the distance between it and me. Then I wake up and realize my head played back what I've already witnessed. Every morning I wish it was just a dream and that the ceiling I open my eyes to is that of my bedroom. When I was first brought here, I thought I was dealing with a classic alien abduction, like you see in the movies, but I was not being strapped down or poked at by any of these beings. For now. Instead, they released me inside their ship, gave me a collar, and an oddly-shaped spandex costume I was assured would not fit me. I noticed right away everyone in the ship was wearing the same collar and costume. As the aliens turned to me and began to utter words, the little lamp in the center of their neckband started to blink spastically. I was baffled to hear these aliens speak English perfectly. They instructed me to put on the collar and rub the costume over my body, so it would "adjust itself". That was all they said and all the attention they were willing to give me. There were other matters they needed to attend to, I guess.. Since they were wearing one, I saw no real reason to distrust the items. I mean, the choker isn't comfortable, rather heavy, but I have no indication it's a shock collar for the purpose of punishment. I had a hunch what it was for when I saw the light respond to the sound of their voice.. I followed the given instructions for the suit and watched it change into a size and shape I was able to wear. I'll have to say it was an amazing sight, I wonder what it's made of.. The ship I'm on is huge, it's a polite city. It has to be, because there's nothing out there any more. For nobody. It's filled with passengers originating from other planets, light-years away; locations humanity would've never been able to reach or learn about. The creatures themselves are of shapes and colors I didn't know existed. They frightened me at first, until they too started speaking English in normal, unthreatening voices. I still wonder how something that doesn't have a mouth is able to speak, but like a very grumpy monster bothered to confirm: the collar translates any alien language into one we can understand. In my case, English. I wonder how this device operates, I heard typical English sayings being thrown around.. I might go ask for the details of this collar and the suit tomorrow. I need the distraction. <<>>